1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel sulfonamide compounds of formula (I) and their use as pharmaceuticals. The invention also concerns related aspects including processes for the preparation of the compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing one or more compounds of formula (I), and especially their use as orexin receptor antagonists.
2. Description of Related Art
Orexins (orexin A or OX-A and orexin B or OX-B) are novel neuropeptides found in 1998 by two research groups, orexin A is a 33 amino acid peptide and orexin B is a 28 amino acid peptide (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). Orexins are produced in discrete neurons of the lateral hypothalamus and bind to the G-protein-coupled receptors (OX1 and OX2 receptors). The orexin-1 receptor (OX1) is selective for OX-A, and the orexin-2 receptor (OX2) is capable to bind OX-A as well as OX-B. Orexins are found to stimulate food consumption in rats suggesting a physiological role for these peptides as mediators in the central feedback mechanism that regulates feeding behaviour (Sakurai T. et al., Cell, 1998, 92, 573-585). On the other hand, it was also observed that orexins regulate states of sleep and wakefulness opening potentially novel therapeutic approaches to narcolepsy as well as insomnia and other sleep disorders (Chemelli R. M. et al., Cell, 1999, 98, 437-451).
Orexin receptors are found in the mammalian brain and may have numerous implications in pathologies such as dysthymic, mood, psychotic and anxiety disorders; diabetes and appetite, taste, eating, or drinking disorders; hypothalamic diseases; disturbed biological and circadian rhythms; sleep disturbances associated with diseases such as neurological disorders, neuropathic pain and restless leg syndrome; insomnias related to psychiatric disorders; sleep apnea; narcolepsy; idiopathic insomnias; parasomnias; benign prostatic hypertrophy; all dementias and cognitive dysfunctions in the healthy population and in psychiatric and neurologic disorders; and other diseases related to general orexin system dysfunctions.
The present invention provides N-glycinsulfonamide derivatives, which are non-peptide antagonists of human orexin receptors. These compounds are in particular of potential use in the treatment of e.g. eating disorders, drinking disorders, sleep disorders, or cognitive dysfunctions in psychiatric and neurologic disorders.
WO 00/50391 discloses certain sulfonamide derivatives as modulators of the production of amyloid β-protein. WO 02/32864 discloses certain sulfanilide derivatives useful in the treatment of diseases mediated by oxytocin and/or vasopressin.
WO 2004/033418 discloses sulfonylamino-acetic acid derivatives as selective OX2 receptor antagonists. Recently sulfonamide derivatives as selective OX2 receptor antagonists have been described in WO 2006/024779.